


Unlocking the Gate

by Usami_chan13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Community: 1sentencefic, F/M, alpha set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I look up to the sky and whisper a prayer. You're out there somewhere, too, under this vast sky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocking the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence set Alpha from the [1sentence community](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Most of the sentences are pretty general, though some of them are spoilers to very specific moments in the series.

**1\. Comfort**  
"No, seriously," he insisted with a chuckle as she snatched back her manuscript, "I _do_ like it, it's great!"

 **2\. Kiss**  
He wanted her _so much_ , but he didn't want to scare her off; so he settled for simply brushing his lips over her cheek, knowing well that she was certainly worth the wait.

 **3\. Soft**  
He was Leo the Lion, king of the zodiac and the strongest Celestial Spirit she had...yet underneath his ferocity and power was a gentle side that he only ever showed her.

 **4\. Pain**  
She understood what the guilt was like, she knew how much it hurt to feel as though you caused others to suffer; but all her friends at Fairy Tail had protected her and forgiven her, so why shouldn't _he_ be forgiven for protecting his friend?

 **5\. Potatoes**  
"Y'know," Lucy said as Loke placed the bag of spuds in her shopping cart, "I don't really think that _this_ is one of those things I need your help with."

 **6\. Rain**  
He knew how much she hated the feeling of wet clothes sticking to her body (no matter how much he enjoyed the view); when the unexpected storm hit, he handed her his jacket - it wasn't much protection, but she appreciated it just the same.

 **7\. Chocolate**  
"Here..." she murmured, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she shoved the box of confectioneries into his hands, "I...I didn't have time to make them, but...Happy Valentine's Day."

 **8\. Happiness**  
He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face, hearing her say that she trusted him...that she had complete faith in him.

 **9\. Telephone**  
The rumor that Loke and Lucy were together quickly spread throughout the guild, their relationship growing more fantastic with every retelling, and Happy and Bixlow couldn't help but grin whenever they heard it.

 **10\. Ears**  
He discovered - on accident - how ticklish her ears were, but he was nice enough to keep it a secret from the others...though still mischievous enough to exploit the fact to his advantage every chance he could.

 **11\. Name**  
She really _should_ start calling him "Leo" - that's who he _really_ was, after all - but she just couldn't stop calling him Loke...it was how she was first introduced to him, and it felt more... _personal_ somehow.

 **12\. Sensual**  
Loke had the ability to charm women with his dashing looks; many men agreed that Lucy had an incredible figure; but luckily, they didn't need to use such tricks on each other.

 **13\. Death**  
"No...!" he wanted to call to her, but being stuck back in the Celestial world meant he could do nothing but watch; even though he appreciated what she was trying to do, it would do Aries no good if she gave up her life - what would stop that witch from keeping Aries' key and taking all of hers? - and...and it just wasn't worth it if it meant _losing_ her.

 **14\. Sex**  
Such a bonding between a Celestial Spirit and a human was forbidden, but this was a rule he was willing to break, and she was more than eager to change.

 **15\. Touch**  
Before he realized what he was doing, his arms were wrapped around her and keeping her close; it was a risk, he knew, but he wanted a chance to hold her, because he knew he would never get the opportunity again.

 **16\. Weakness**  
People questioned sometimes whether Lucy really belonged on the same team with Erza, Natsu, and Gray, but they didn't know how wrong they were; he knew better than most that Lucy, in her own way, could hold her own with the likes of them.

 **17\. Tears**  
He didn't deserve them - not only because he had done terrible things, but they had never really talked before, and he had never done anything for her until a few days ago...so why was she crying for him?

 **18\. Speed**  
It all happened so quickly; seeing her in trouble, he rushed to help her - not even the barrier between the worlds could stop him, just as long as he could reach her in time.

 **19\. Wind**  
No matter how many times he told her, she never seemed to realize that he really _meant_ it; to her, it was just empty noise.

 **20\. Freedom**  
As much as he wanted her all to himself, as much as he _loved_ her...he also cared enough about her that he didn't want her to keep waiting for him; a human and a Celestial Spirit could never truly be together, and there were so many things that he could never give her, so...so perhaps it was for the best if he simply let her go.

 **21\. Life**  
She had fought so hard for him, to keep him alive, that as far as he was concerned, he belonged to her anyway... _completely_.

 **22\. Jealousy**  
He couldn't stay in the human world for too long anymore; so every time he saw her with Gray and Natsu, watching them and seeing all the time they spent with her, he always wished that he could stay with her everyday, just as they could.

 **23\. Hands**  
She glared at the man before her, tightening her grip on Loke's key; she didn't have the magic to summon him now, but she would rather _die_ than hand it to the cruel enemy.

 **24\. Taste**  
"Do you even _need_ to drink?" she asked, but still shared her milkshake with him with a smile and little resistance.

 **25\. Devotion**  
In truth, the Celestial Spirit King was merely intrigued by the Old Friend's desire to "change" the rules for the sake of Leo; he had appeared to them on Earth in order to see how far she would go to save Leo, and he certainly wasn't disappointed.

 **26\. Forever**  
Many years had passed since she was gone; other Celestial Spirit wizards came and went, many who tried to call themselves his "master"...but as long as he remembered her, as long as he kept her close to his heart, then she would be with him always.

 **27\. Blood**  
Rage coursed within his veins as he charged, more than willing to get revenge on the ones who ever dared to harm his master.

 **28\. Sickness**  
He _could_ stay in the human world longer if he wanted to, but she always sent him back; when he asked her about it, she answered, "You suffered here, slowly losing your life for three years...so you should regain your full life back before you do anything like that again."

 **29\. Melody**  
"Relax," he whispered as he held her close, "just listen and follow the music."

 **30\. Star**  
Whenever she felt lonely during the time between his visits, she loved to gaze up at the night sky, just to see if she could find the lion constellation.

 **31\. Home**  
Sometimes he would stay at the guild for a while, just for the heck of it; spending time with the friends he'd made during his exile, staying right by Lucy's side...there was nowhere else he would rather be.

 **32\. Confusion**  
If she was honest with herself, it wasn't that surprising; no matter what, it _was_ still Loke, and besides, it wasn't like they were together anyway (no matter what Happy said)...but then why...why, after hearing that he was still in the Celestial world because he was on a _date_ , did it _hurt_ so much?

 **33\. Fear**  
The reason he was afraid to get close to her was because he didn't want to be the reason if she ever got hurt, like Karen...but then he realized, too late, that what happened to Karen was because he did _nothing_ to help her, and now it seemed that the same thing was _still_ going to happen to Lucy, no matter how much he tried to stop it.

 **34\. Lightning/thunder**  
Even when fighting together, they complimented each other so well - he would clear the way for her by attacking first in a flash of light, and with a crack of her whip she would follow right after him.

 **35\. Bonds**  
They actually never really created a formal contract, but he didn't really need one; he came whenever she needed him, simple as that.

 **36\. Market**  
"It wouldn't be safe to let a young lady wander such a crowded area by herself," Loke said, his hand gently resting on her hip, "some people aren't trustworthy, especially in a place like this, so you have to be careful."

 **37\. Technology**  
Really, it wasn't like he _needed_ a motorcycle, especially since he spent most of the time in the Celestial world and couldn't take it with him...but the feeling of Lucy clinging to him as he raced down the street was worth the purchase.

 **38\. Gift**  
The years following her mother's death, she always spent her birthday alone...but now, being able to spend the day with Loke was more than enough to make up for it all.

 **39\. Smile**  
He felt the corners of his lips upturn as he caught sight of her; bathed in the soft light, she seemed to radiate with her beauty and grace, and he felt so fortunate to be with her.

 **40\. Innocence**  
For all his timeless life in the Celestial world, for all his years in the human world, and despite his womanizing ways, in reality Loke didn't really _know_ that much about relationships (he never really had a serious one, he confessed); not that Lucy had that much experience either, but she's read books about it, and actually it was nice knowing they were both learning along the way.

 **41\. Completion**  
Of course she was happy to have the keys of Scorpio and Gemini as well, but she was especially grateful to now have Aries' key...because it meant that Aries and Loke would never again be put in a situation where they would have to fight each other.

 **42\. Clouds**  
" _How_ is that a lion, exactly?" Loke asked, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

 **43\. Sky**  
"So is the Celestial world really different from this world," Lucy said one day while writing her book, "like, do you _really_ have a palace, and is it just floating in the sky or what?"

 **44\. Heaven**  
He was like her guardian, descending down from the Celestial world to protect her.

 **45\. Hell**  
He just wanted time away from her to think, to try and understand what was happening...but in the end, being apart from her only seemed to make him suffer more.

 **46\. Sun**  
No matter how she was feeling, no matter how upset she was, seeing him could always bring a smile to her face and brighten up her day.

 **47\. Moon**  
She came to him in his darkest hour, driving away the shadows of his sins with a gentle glow; as long as he followed it - _her_ \- he would always find his way to where he needed to be.

 **48\. Waves**  
So many things coursed through him - a surge to protect her, the shame of being unable to do so, a guilty memory from days long passed - surging within him like a storm that threatened to drown him completely.

 **49\. Hair**  
When she first saw how much his hair had grown out, she was surprised; but the rugged mane just suited him so well...plus, it was nice to run her fingers through.

 **50\. Supernova**  
They tried so hard to fight it, but it was all in vain...inevitably they gave in to whatever was growing between them, drawing together so strongly that their feelings, their emotions, their wants and needs and love and _desire_ to be with each other quickly exploded out of their control.


End file.
